1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated labeling apparatus for placing identification labels on a layup of sheet material. More particularly, this invention is directed to computer controlled apparatus having a plurality of labeling carriages on a supporting beam working in unison to position and apply identification labels on predetermined positions on a top layer of a layup of sheet material prior to cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems and methods have been used in the art to cut and label a predetermined nest of pieces from a plurality of plies of sheet material known as a layup. Initially, the layup of sheet material was laboriously cut by hand. Uniformity of the cut pieces was obtained by overlying the layup of sheet material with a plotted representation of the patterned pieces. This plotted representation defined the perimeter that was to be followed during the manual cutting procedure. Further, the plotted representation could be extensively annotated with identifying indicia which would remain with the cut pattern pieces when they were removed to the sewing room for assembly into the finished product. This identifying indicia includes such information as size, location, assembly order, etc. which is essential to proper and efficient completion of the finished product.
With the development of automated cutting systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,492 entitled APPARATUS FOR WORKING ON SHEET MATERIAL, the cutting operation was greatly simplified. However, the need for placement of identifying indicia on the cut pattern pieces remained. With automated cutting systems, once the plies of sheet material have been spread on long commercial spreading tables, the layup is moved onto the bed of an automated cutting system. This system is preprogrammed to cut a nest of pattern pieces from the sheet material positioned beneath it.
In order to identify the cut pattern pieces from the layup, a plotted representation of the nest of pattern pieces is spread across the top of the layup prior to cutting. As in the manual cutting procedure discussed above, the current plotted representation may include the perimeter outline of each pattern piece as well as identifying indicia for each individual piece positioned within that perimeter outline.
Once in position, both the plotted representation and the layup of sheet material are cut simultaneously leaving a stack of pattern pieces topped with a similarly shaped portion of the plotted representation bearing individualized identifying indicia for that particular pattern piece. The stacks of pattern pieces are then routed through the manufacturing/assembly stages to generate the finished product.
The use of a plotted representation has several inherent drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, one major drawback that is readily apparent is the excessive cost of superfluous plotting paper. In the garment industry alone, a tremendous amount of paper is used to create the plotted representations for the voluminous number of pattern pieces cut each day. Since the automated cutting systems do not need the plotted periphery to follow, the major bulk of the paper occupying that periphery is waste. In effect, the only necessary portion of the plotted representation is the small area occupied by the identifying indicia. Apart from the costs associated with this wasted paper, other related costs include plotting equipment, labor costs, storage of large rolls of plotting paper, ink and disposal of waste paper.
Another drawback to the use of plotted representations is the serious concern of losing the identifying indicia for stacks of pattern pieces prior to manufacture and/or assembly Since the plotted representation is simply spread out over the layup of sheet material, it is difficult to ensure that the cut portions stay with the appropriate stack of cut pattern pieces This is particularly true for smaller pieces which are easily confused or misplaced.
One apparatus developed to address these drawbacks is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,167 entitled LABEL APPLICATOR FOR AUTOMATICALLY CONTROLLED CUTTING MACHINE. This apparatus mounts a label applicator with the automated cutting tool on the support beam of a cutting table above the layup of sheet material. As an individual pattern piece is cut by the cutting tool, the label applicator affixes a label containing identifying indicia to the cut piece.
While this apparatus attempts to solve some of the aforementioned problems, it does not address all of them and, in some instances, creates others. For example, when the layup of sheet material is cut with automated cutting apparatus, a vacuum system is usually used to hold down the layup so that it doesn't move. This vacuum system takes the form of a foraminous table through which a vacuum is drawn. In order to enhance this hold down vacuum, a cover film is placed over the layup prior to cutting. This combination serves to compress the layup of sheet material and hold it in place to facilitate the cutting operation.
After cutting, the label applicator, mounted adjacent the cutting tool, moves into position to apply the label. However, because the cover film overlies the layup, the label applicator is actually affixing the label to the cover film covering the stack of cut pattern pieces. Accordingly, one is still faced with the risk of losing or confusing the identifying indicia, particularly for smaller pattern pieces.
As discussed above, prior to the cutting operation, plies of sheet material are spread out and inspected on long spreading tables. Most manufacturing facilities utilize a number of these long spreading tables to provide a continuous series of layups of spread sheet material to a single automated cutting operation. Because the spreading operation is much quicker than the cutting operation, there is typically a substantial lag time while the spread sheet material awaits transfer to the cutting operation. Using an integral cutting-labeling apparatus of the type described above, the amount of time necessary for the cutting operation is tremendously increased over conventional automated cutting operations. This is because the label applicator operates in sequence with the cutting tool to label a pattern piece after it has been cut. Therefore, one operation, either labeling or cutting, is stopped while the other is proceeding. Also, should a malfunction occur in either the labeling or cutting tool, the entire cutting/labeling operation ceases until the malfunction is corrected. This is a serious consideration in, for example, the garment industry where time and throughput are critical pricing and profit considerations.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have an automated labeling apparatus which could apply identifying indicia at predetermined positions directly on a layup of sheet material while it is on the spreading table prior to and independent from the automated cutting operation.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide automated labeling apparatus, operable independent of the cutting operation to apply identifying labels to a layup of sheet material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide automated labeling apparatus which can securely apply identifying labels directly onto the top layer of a layup of sheet material prior to cutting.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide automated labeling apparatus which employ multiple labeling carriages working in conjunction to efficiently apply identifying labels to predetermined positions on a layup of sheet material prior to cutting.
These and other highly desirable and unusual results are accomplished by the present invention in an automated labeling apparatus having a plurality of labeling carriages on a supporting beam working in unison to position and apply identifying labels on predetermined positions along a layup of sheet material.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, which is realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. The invention consists of novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations, steps and improvements herein shown and described.